


I've Seen This Room And I've Walked This Floor

by evetessmacher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Argo City (DCU), Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, KaraMel, Krypton, Light Angst, Prayer, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evetessmacher/pseuds/evetessmacher
Summary: Kara and Mon-El's time on Argo causes their emotions to flare and brings them closer than ever before.





	1. Chapter 1

The weather wasn’t looking too nice on Argo City, heavy clouds were covering the sky ready to shower the night away. 

Kara and Mon-El had just left their dinner with Thara and Lir-Al (which resembled a lot a double date, but neither of them had enough courage to say it out loud), and it didn’t end in the best of ways: Kara was still fearing for her life, even if her mom reassured her there was nothing to be afraid of. 

Maybe she should’ve said no... maybe she should’ve spent the night with her mom, catching up on all those lost years. And Mon-El too,_ yes_, just like in her dream.

“I’m sorry if I ruined the night with my paranoia.” Kara apologized to Mon-El as they were walking home.

“You have nothing to apologize for. And I trust you and your instincts more than anyone else’s.”

“Thanks.”

“By the way, I had fun: I haven’t had a normal night out since… I don’t even know when.”

“Yeah, me too. I wish my biggest struggle was designing my new house.” She chuckled, thinking about Thara’s disappointment with her monolith.

“Right?” Mon-El joined Kara in her laughs, “We know nothing about that.”

* * *

They arrived home to Alura, where the lady was still awake. “Hello, guys! I didn’t expect you to come back so soon. Did you have a fun night?”

Kara and Mon-El looked at each other with crinkled foreheads, before they said in unison, “Mostly, yeah.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to tell me all about it tomorrow.. Kara, I know it was a very long day for you, but would you mind joining me in a prayer to Rao, before we go to sleep?”

“Mom, of course! I would love to. You don’t know how many times I prayed with your hologram during my toughest times... Mon-El, do you want to join us?”

Mon-El definitely did not expect such a request, he found himself blushing: “I think you need some mother-daughter quality time by yourselves, I would just—just ruin it.”

“You wouldn’t ruin anything, Mon-El.” Alura touched his arm, hoping he would feel more comfortable.

“Mom, do you know I taught him some of our prayers? Do you still remember them?”

“Most of them, yes.” He admitted; he was the one who asked Kara to teach him, he was never a religious person, but he could see that she was really connected to Rao and it meant a lot to her, so he wanted to help her feel more like on Krypton, at home, even on Earth.

The three of them stood together, holding hands, as Alura started talking in kryptonese: _“Rao, today I am thankful for my daughter’s return home, after so many years separated: you brought us back together and the joy in our hearts is infinite: we might not always understand your plans for us, but you bless us continuously and keep us safe, despite the hardships.”_  
  
_“Rao,I thank you for keeping my mother alive and well, for leading me to a loving family on Earth when I didn’t have her, for all the people that have protected me and made me feel less alone: I’m grateful for the powers you’ve blessed me with, I hope I used them in a just way, in the name of your light. Thank you for letting me be here, with the people in this room, after I thought I had lost them forever and would never see them again. And for the ones I’ve lost, we’ve lost.”_

She started reciting the prayer for the dead, with Mon-El and Alura. They endured so much pain and loss in their lives, this was a cathartic moment for them; a few teardrops fell down Kara’s cheeks, who was particularly missing her father at that moment, Mon-El’s hold on her hand got a little tighter, to show his support.

_“Rao, I haven’t been fortunate in many aspects of my life.. I know I haven’t trusted you for many years, thinking you hated me and put me in the worst situations, but I know better now: I know you were teaching me resilience and patience for greater things that would’ve happened later. Each experience was a lesson, that brought me here today, and I feel blessed. Finally, I thank you for keeping this woman that changed my life completely, safe, and the woman who raised her to become a hero, as well.”_

Both women smiled at his words, Alura’s curiosity about the connection between the two friends was rising, but now it wasn’t the right time to think about it.

Kara immediately hugged her mom, needing to embrace her more than anything else in the world, she craved the affection of her Jeju. “Before we say goodnight, I just realized I don’t have a bed for both of you, I’m not used to having... guests.”

“Oh.”

“But don't worry, I’ll sleep on the couch, you can sleep in my bed.”

“No, no, I’ll sleep on the couch,” Mon-El replied firmly.

Kara was slowly imploding and sweating about the idea about sleeping in the same bed as her ex-lover after almost a year. “Mon-El, you are my guest, I won’t let you sleep on the couch. You guys had a really long day, you deserve to rest up.” At that point, Mon-El knew there was no way to get out of that argument, Kara took her stubbornness from her mother.

He looked at her, puzzled and deep in thought, she was probably realizing the same thing that he did. 

“Okay,” Kara said really quietly, and not exactly convinced.

“Take these blankets to keep you warm.”

“Won’t you get cold on the couch?”

“I have other blankets, don’t worry about me. Go to sleep.” Alura gently caressed her daughter’s cheek and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Mon-El and Kara went to the last room in the hallway, but right before they walked inside, she stopped: “Mon-El”

“Are you okay?”

“It’s my parents’ room. I haven’t seen this place in 14 years, so please, after we open that door, let me take a few minutes to just... reminisce.”

“Of course.”

He nodded understanding, he would’ve been breathless as well if he suddenly saw the palace he grew up in, for many different reasons.

Kara opened the door and looked at every corner of the room in silence: she could see her child self jumping on that bed, waking up her parents because she just had a bad dream, playing with her dad, who picked her up and made her “fly."

Her lower lip was quivering and Mon-El couldn’t resist the urge to hug her anymore. He embraced her, as she sobbed quietly on his shoulder, until her breathing was even again: rain started pouring outside their windows, suddenly becoming a soft, relaxing melody for them. “Put these blankets here, I’m going to put on my pyjamas in the bathroom,” Mon-El said, realizing that the room was getting much colder.

When he got back into the bedroom, she had already changed her clothes too, into a silver nightgown.

Kara was sitting at the edge of the bed, still quiet and immersed in her thoughts, so Mon-El sat next to her. “Do you need anything? Do you want to talk?” 

He was too concerned about this experience being overwhelming for Kara, and he needed to do anything to make her feel better.

“No, no, I’m fine. You can sleep.”

“I’m not going to sleep until you do. We can just sit in silence if you want.”

“It’s just weird… it’s all so strange, being here again.”

“You’re overwhelmed.”

“Yeah.” She lowered herself on the bed under the blankets: Mon-El was about to do the same but he figured he wanted to be 100% sure that she was comfortable with him there.

“May I?” Kara nodded, smiling: she was surprised to see how gentle he was being with her, ever since she realized this place was Argo City, he didn’t want to make her feel out of place or uncomfortable in any situation, Mon-El was being the most supportive partner in this journey to her hometown.

He was lying next to her, but still trying to keep a certain distance, he tried to not think about his racing feelings for the woman beside him and to follow the raindrops’ sound until he would’ve fallen asleep.

“Are you cold?” Kara asked, very awake, unlike her friend.

“No, no. Are you?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Okay… Goodnight, Kara.”

“Goodnight, Mon-El.”

A few minutes passed, Kara was now on her side, facing Mon-El, who was lying on his back. “Mon-El.”

“Mmh?”

“Are you asleep?”

“No, talk to me.”

“It’s not that important, you can go back to sleep.”

“I wasn’t sleeping, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just wanted to thank you.”

“For what?” He turned his face to Kara, still enough inches away from her.

“For being so kind and understanding.”

“Don’t even mention it.”

“And seeing you, praying with me and my mom... it meant a lot to me.”

“It meant a lot to me, too.”

The night was now becoming more and more obscure, they could barely tell their own silhouettes apart: Kara kept turning around, the sound of the storm wasn’t letting her fall asleep, the movements made Mon-El wake up from his slumber.

“Kara.”

“Great, I even woke you up. I’m so sorry, but I just can’t sleep with all the noise outside.”

“Don’t worry about it, just try to stay still and calm down, you’ll fall asleep soon.”

She tried to follow his advice, but quickly after that, she started shivering, but obviously, her stubbornness wouldn’t let her show it.

Mon-El now fully turned around to Kara: “You’re shaking.” He whispered.

“I’m sorry, I’m not really used to feeling this cold.”

He raised his arm, “Come here.” He wasn’t even sure what he was doing, but his instincts told him it was the right thing.

“Mon-El, I..” Kara looked at Mon-El like he was the most beautiful thing she couldn’t have.

“We don’t have to talk about it right now... Can I hold you?”

“Yes.”

She let Mon-El take her in his warm embrace, and those butterflies in her stomach she tried to ignore for all those months, were now fluttering at full force. All the thoughts that preoccupied her mind before this were gone now: she wasn’t caring about what was right and what was wrong, Kara just knew that this was how they were supposed to be, and he was right, they didn’t have to talk about it at that moment.

She focused on his heartbeat instead of the rain, the rhythm was fast, but then slowly calmed down.

“Are you feeling better?” He whispered again.

“Much better.” Kara’s head rested on his chest, one of his hands on her back, the other was caressing her head: without even saying a word, both of them fell asleep, peacefully.

It was almost dawn when Kara noticed that something was wrong: she heard him mumble something multiple times, then pausing and shaking. “Please, don’t. Please don’t hurt- NO!” His eyes were wide open now, Mon-El was breathing heavily. Kara looked at him with worry in her eyes, “Hey.. you had a nightmare, you’re okay now.”

He was sitting on his side of the bed, unsure of what to say, “Do you want to talk? Do you want to try sleeping again?” Kara tried to whisper with the softest voice, just like he did to her.

“No… no. Let’s just go back to sleep.”

“Okay.”They lied down in the same position as earlier, but Kara noticed a stiffness that wasn’t there before.

“What did you see, Mon-El? Please, talk to me.”

He didn’t want to tell her, he didn’t want her to have a wrong idea of what it meant, but he knew he had to tell her.

The light of the sun rising made her face clearer in the dark: Mon-El looked at her comet eyes and started talking: “At first… I saw Imra, she looked upset and disappointed, like.. she was about to slap me. Then, I blinked, she was gone,” he paused to take a breath, “and my mother showed up.” 

Kara flinched at Rhea’s mention, the wound she cut into her was still too fresh. “She told me something about how all my problems start and end, how all my pain is caused by.. by you. And then she tried to stab you, again. That’s when I woke up.”

“I’m so sorry, Mon-El.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Kara... or anyone.”

“You won’t, okay? Look at me, you won’t.” Her hands caressed the sides of his face, light reflected on the Legion ring she forgot to take off.

“Let’s go back to sleep, come here.” It was now her turn to comfort him: Mon-El saw himself as someone who broke everything he touched and blamed himself even for things beyond his control, it seemed like those seven years didn’t change that aspect of him, but only made it worse.

Her presence calmed him down, it gave him the comfort and peace he seeked for most of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara woke up first and tried to not startle Mon-El: she washed her face, wondering what last night meant for them, but she was sure of one thing: she wanted him in her future, she wanted him to be with _her._

"Good morning, darling," Alura called her daughter, she almost had to pinch herself because she was still not believing that Kara had finally come back to her

"Good morning, mom." 

They hugged each other, Kara kissed her cheek, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, yes, Mon-El is still asleep."

"Then I guess we can have some quality time together, what do you think?"

"Yes, I would love that."

"Come sit here, I have a few questions.." 

Kara took her seat on the couch, but lowered her head on her mother's shoulder, Alura started tangling her hair into braids.

"How was your dinner with Thara and her husband?"

"It was really fun, we got along really well. But then, they started talking about married couple things I know nothing about? Like, how to decorate your house? They were upset about furniture, mom. Furniture! I wish that was my biggest problem right now."

Alura laughed, "And what's your biggest problem, then?"

"I'm still-" She was blurting out something she was meaning to keep well hidden.

"You're still what?”

"I'm still... trying to acclimate here."

"I don't think that's what you were about to tell me. What's going on between you and Mon-El? Do you love him?"

"Mom! That's- that's not an easy question to answer."

"My mother once told me that if the answer isn't a direct no, it's definitely a yes. It's a legitimate question, don't think I haven't noticed he's wearing my necklace."

"Oh Rao, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, if you want it back I'm sure he'll--"

"No, Kara, I don't want it back: I'm asking this question because if you gave it to him, it means he's really important to you."

Kara was speechless, important wasn't even enough to describe what he meant to her: "We used to be together, we were really happy, about a year ago... but hostile Daxamites invaded Earth, lead was infused in the atmosphere to defeat them and to keep him safe I had to send him away.. that's when I gave him your necklace."

"And then what happened?" 

Their story was more complicated than she anticipated.

"I mourned him for seven months, thinking he was dead: he ended up in a wormhole that sent him to the 31st century, where he stayed for seven years. He got married. Now, he's trying to send his wife a message so she can pick him up from here and he can return to the future. So, to answer your first question, there's nothing between me and Mon-El."

"I believe there are many untold truths he hasn’t revealed to you. Have you talked about what you actually feel?”

“No, of course not. He’s married, there’s nothing to talk about.”

“Where is she now?”

“She’s in the future, he came back because he had to help us defeat Reign.”  


“Mmh. And do you think that’s the only reason?” 

Kara blinked, realizing she had never considered that perspective. “He looks at you like you’re the sun… He called you the woman who changed his life completely. Mon-El has never stopped loving you, and neither have you. I can see it with my own eyes, and a mother knows when her daughter is in love.”

She smiled at the sweet words; it was true, she had never stopped loving Mon-El, she just had to pretend she didn’t because she believed he had moved on, but now she had no certainty about that. “You know, my Earth mother, Eliza, once said something similar when I first denied my feelings for Mon-El.”

“I can’t wait to meet your family on Earth, it sounds like we would get along well.”

“Yeah, I think so too.”

* * *

Mother and daughter were now discussing CatCo and Kara’s reporting experience when Mon-El woke up. 

“Good morning.”   


“Good morning, Mon-El.”

“It finally stopped raining! Why don’t you guys go out for a walk? I have to run some errands, but I’ll be back home by lunchtime.” 

Alura suggested, hoping that Kara would take the hint: Mon-El agreed and the nervousness started to grow inside of Kara.  


They found themselves in a beautiful field, the rain had already dried on the flowers and plants, but the smell was still strong and inebriating: 

"You're always an early bird." He stated.

"And you still like to sleep in."

"I just like being asleep!" 

Kara laughed "You like it so much that you just slept for twelve thousand years."

"Yeah.."

"Did you call the Legion yet?" Kara went straight to her point.

"No, but I was going to, today. Why do you ask?"

"We need to talk about yesterday.. about us. But let me talk first, okay?"

"Okay." Mon-El exhaled and inhaled slowly.

"Being around you this past year hasn't been easy at all. I can't blame you for moving on from us, seven years is a long time, but seeing you and Imra... it's been really hard. And it's been even harder since you came back to help me defeat Reign because I feel like we've grown closer and got back to what we were before... or eight years ago, for you. So please, tell me and be honest, hurt me if you have to: are you still in love with me? I want to believe there's a future for us, but I need to know where your heart is before you leave."

"Kara, I didn't move on because I chose to." 

He swiftly took her hands in his, she was still wearing his ring. "I was trying to honour you by doing the choices you would've made in my place, and I figured that the best way to unite two warring planets was with a marriage between me and Imra. Even if I loved her.. I never fell in love, because I never forgot you in the first place, she acknowledged it herself. My heart will always be with you, even if our duties tear us apart."

She felt that something wasn't right, she couldn't understand why he was telling her such a shocking secret that changed everything, yet he was trying to be distant and cold. 

"Then why do I feel like you're saying goodbye?" Kara's eyes quickly became glassy and watery.

"Because I can't stay. Not right now." His gaze was full of regret and sorrow.

"Why not?" She nearly yelled at him, she just couldn't understand.

"You can't hold me like you did last night and pretend it was _nothing_."

"It wasn't nothing! I love you, Kara. But love isn't enough to stay, especially when we have a responsibility to protect the universe."

Her love for him was about to turn into hate, but she couldn't blame him: he was making the same decision she took sending him away.

"You think you can't stay? Fine. Then let me come with you."

"You don't mean that."

"I do, Mon-El. Earth will be fine without me."

Mon-El chuckled bitterly, "I can't let you do that. You have your family on Earth and you've just found Argo City and your mother again: you can't abandon them again for me." 

He caressed her cheek. "It's just a matter of time, okay?"

She hugged him desperately, they stayed still for a few minutes.

"Promise me one thing," Kara whispered with the last ounce of strength she had. "You'll come back to me."

"I promise, as long as you're willing to wait for me. I don't want you to be unhappy."

"I've known my happiest self only around you. I promise."

Mon-El rested his forehead on hers, their lips were one breath away from a kiss, but neither of them went for it: they knew it would've just broken them more. He clicked the device in his right hand to call the Legion, with his other hand tangled to Kara's. There was a bittersweet memory running through their minds: they were saying goodbye again, but this time they knew it wasn't gonna be forever.

* * *

The Legion cruiser arrived in a few minutes, but instead of immediately opening a door for Mon-El, Imra and Brainy themselves descended from it, however, Brainy didn't talk and stayed a few steps behind the other woman. Imra looked particularly serene and not even one bit surprised to see Kara by Mon-El's side.

"Good morning, Mon-El, Kara."

"Hi Imra." Kara replied shyly, still holding Mon-El's hand.

"I have some news from the future: the Blight is officially extinct and Earth is safe, most importantly, my sister is."

Mon-El was shocked and relieved, yet was still waiting for a _'but'_. 

"But I've talked to the other Legionnaires." He braced himself for the bomb that was gonna be dropped on him, his hold on Kara's hand got tighter. "And we've decided that you are not needed in the Legion anymore."

“What?” Both Kara and Mon-El’s faces dropped, their eyes almost popped out of their sockets, that was the thing they least expected to hear at that moment.

“Mon-El, you’ve been an incredible leader for the past seven years, a skilled and brave superhero that has inspired all of us, but you’ve taught us all that you had to teach, there’s no reason for you to be with us anymore. You can keep your ring, of course.”

“But the- the future still needs heroes, you need a leader.”

“It does and we do: that’s why I’m gonna be the new leader.” Imra continued replying like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“And before you continue to try and convince us and _yourself_ to go back to the 31st century, I have one more thing to say: I do believe in signs, I believe in destiny. Look at your hands. You’re not even wearing your Legion ring, Kara is and you’re holding her hand, that’s a clear sign to me.

Even if the odds tried to keep you apart, me and Brainy included, there’s no doubt that destiny has always tried to bring you together. If you ever came back to the future, I would know that it wasn’t fully your choice because that’s not where you belong, but you feel like you have to, as a hero. I’ve looked at you in the past months and it wasn’t hard for me to see that your happiest place is with Kara, on Earth or elsewhere: I know you’ve told me you were happy in the future, but we both know that’s not true. So, I’m here to let you go, as a fellow Legionnaire and.. as your wife. You have my blessing.”

Imra looked at both Kara and Mon-El, her smile was genuine and she didn’t have any resentment, she just knew that their relationship wasn’t right, it was merely a relief during Mon-El’s most depressing years.

He was completely speechless, he could just be thankful that his teammates decided to do what was best for him: "Thank you, you have no idea of how much this means to me." Mon-El started tearing up without realizing it, this was all he ever asked for and prayed for, but for the longest time his logical side tried to succumb what he truly desired.

Imra put her hand on Mon-El's shoulder, "You deserve to breathe."

That made something click inside of both Mon-El and Kara: they carried so much for so long, they did deserve to breathe and take care of themselves and maybe, start again.

"I guess this is goodbye." Imra now walked in front of Kara, "Mon-El did a lot for me and the Legion, but none of it would've been possible without you, so thank you for being the best role model anyone could ask for. Can I ask for a hug?" She hesitated on the last few words.

"Thank you for doing this, I'm sure the Legion is gonna be in great hands from now on. And of course, you don't even need to ask."

Kara had never hated Imra, not even when they argued about defeating Pestilence: she could see that she was a good hero with a good heart, she only got stuck in a tricky situation. 

Imra went to hug Mon-El right after, it was obviously bittersweet because after all, they still cared about each other for years. "Take care of each other, and if you need us, you know how the rings work." She winked and started to walk away. 

"Goodbye Imra." Kara held onto Mon-El's arm, he turned to kiss her forehead as they watched Saturn Girl leave.

"That was a real rollercoaster of emotions." Kara had barely talked but she felt exhausted on many levels.

"For me, it was like riding rollercoasters upside down, feeling like your seatbelt isn't fastened correctly. What do you want to do now?" Mon-El was still in a state of shock, he sighed deeply. 

"You know... I've been dying to do this thing." Kara stood on her tiptoes and finally kissed him, with a shyness that she hadn’t known before, but it felt like they were starting over like this was her first kiss. 

Mon-El put his hands around her and kissed her back with a slight smile on his lips: he had waited literally thousands of years and travelled dimensions and planets just to feel her sweet touch on his face again, but the best part was that this reality exceeded any expectations or dreams they both had.

* * *

Kara and Mon-El decided to stay a few more months on Argo, after buying a new bed for themselves, of course, to reconnect with old and new friends: Clark and Lois joined them for a few weeks, Kara was elated to see the love of his life being so close to her family, her cousin especially knew how much she had suffered after sending him away, but they were all together now and extremely happy.

Their return on Earth together, most importantly, as a couple, surprised everyone but also did not; after what felt like an interrogation at a police station about what, how, when, and a good ol’ big sister threat to the Daxamite, Alex couldn’t be happier for her little sister and her boyfriend, it was no secret she had always rooted for them. 

Winn took his excitement for the old couple’s return to another level: he decided to throw them a party at the alien bar, remembering the old Daxamite traditions. “A parade would’ve been a little more inconvenient.” He told his friends.

Kara finally had the crime-fighting partner she had always wished for, ever since Mon-El had first landed on Earth, but every now and then, they took J’onn’s spaceship to go on intergalactic road trips, because even superheroes deserve pauses to _breathe_.

** THE END.  **

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @evetessmacher
> 
> Tumblr : Iminyourhandskara
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
